


Ladybug the Musical!

by theworldisquiet_here



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, I dunno yall, Musicals, gratutious smooching, im making this up as i go, literal drama, marinette has two boys to choose from, rated teen for make outs, theatre episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldisquiet_here/pseuds/theworldisquiet_here
Summary: Alya has written a great work of art! Marinette just wants to make costumes and daydream. Luka is a romantic. Adrien is oblivious. Ladybug is overworked. The author is a thespian. Alls well that ends well. But, where does marinette’s compass point her?To be clear this is a story about a fake musical. It is not a musical itself.





	1. ACT I, Scenes i - ii

**Author's Note:**

> Note that my autocorrect likes to change people's names. This work is not a musical, just a story about a musical and so I have titled the chapters with this theme in mind.
> 
> Posting from my phone and I already see things Ill have to fix later.

***ACT 1 SCENE 1 ***

"Wow, Alya this is very . . . accurate-" Marinette started, "Uh, I mean gee, you sure do know a lot about Ladybug!"

"Well, you know girl, I spend all my time blogging about her."

 

"I think the class will really like this!" she skipped forward a few pages, "Did you write all the music, too?"

 

"Actually adrien did! I didn't want you to get jealous of our little hang out; He saw what I was working on and offered to help. He wrote some piano for it! He was into it. He's a big fan of Ladybug, too." Marinette blushed. " Don't worry, girl, it's strictly business between us."

 

"Oh, Alya I have the utmost faith in you." Marinette laughed. "And, if you did end up falling for Adrien, well I couldn't judge but, I would have to fight you for his honor!" Marinette stood up on her chaise, pretending to defend with a sword; "Engarde!" 

Alya stood, too. They made a show of their pretend fight to the death. Alya collapsed laughing on the pink rug, an invisible saber in her heart. "Ughhh I die with honor!" She laid silent for a millisecond before popping back up. "So, you think the class will go for it?"

 

"Yeah! your only competition so far is Chloe's 'Darling of Paris." Marinette thought about Chloe's presentation to the class earlier that day. She shuddered. Theatre festival was a good idea, Chloe's story was not.

 

Alya interrupted her memories. "Pretty sure Sabrina wrote it anyway; Chloe doesn't know that many words. . . ."

 

"You'd better present it tomorrow!" Marinette nodded an affirmation, "Do you have any idea who you're going to cast yet?"

 

"oh," Alya mused to the pink carpet she was still laying on, " I have some ideas . . . "

 

**SCENE 2

 

Alya's presentation of her musical was going very well! Right up until " . . . of course I think Marinette would make a great Ladybug!" with no hesitation she continued, "All in favor say 'aye!" 

 

Almost everyone agreed with some quiet "n-no no no no no . . . " coming from marinette hiding behind her copy of the script.

 

Adrien turned around to her, "With you as Ladybug our class' show could be the best in the festival!"

He smiled at her. Marinette heard bells, saw flowers and almost missed Chloe standing up and making a fuss. 

 

"Well, I think a musical about Ladybug is a great idea! Especially if Adrikins wrote the music." She was being kind, it shocked the class into silence "But, Marinette is far too bumbling to be ladybug." 

 

She stood on her chair and struck a heroic pose, "Let me be Ladybug! All in favor say 'aye!' All not in favor can do my homework this month while I'm busy rehearsing."

 

Everyone mumbled 'aye'


	2. ACT I, Scenes iii - iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with more Luka!  
> (Not posted from my phone this time. Excuse no errors. Rip it apart, loves.)

*** SCENE 3 ***

 

The sun had started to set on Marinette's school desk. The last golden light of the sun reminded her of Adrien and his golden hair. She began daydreaming. He had insisted that he would make a terrible Chat Noir . But, Alya convinced him; He didn't have to kiss Chloe as Ladybug and he relented. Chloe not so much. Marinette laughed at the reversed dynamics of the duo. 

It was then that she heard a gentle refrain echo down the hallway. Marinette had loaded her arms and book bag with cloth for costuming. She locked up the supply closet behind her and thought she would investigate the music on her way out. Was it Adrien staying late to work, too?

Following the gentle sound she found her feet moving to the music. It was slow and sad. The closer she got she realized it was not keys playing but, the familiar strum of a deeper instrument. She recognized the tune but couldn't place it. The need to investigate drew her in.

On top of a desk, sitting cross legged was the blue haired boy that had made her compass go haywire.

She watched Luka strum until he stopped to take a note. 

"What are you playing?" She asked, when he stopped scribbling. 

He turned to her with his gentle smile. "Marinette!" He patted the desk in invitation. She joined him. "It's Les Miserables." He strummed another tune and she recognized it. "My class is doing it. But, so is the class next to ours so we're remixing it. Our orchestra is going to be a small rock band instead. Let me run some of these tweaks by you and tell me what you think."

By the time she started home it was dark. Luka offered to walk with her. They talked music. Marinette wasn't well versed in it but Luka was kind and didn't spout tech terms. He just wanted to know what she thought of this band or that . . .

"And the Nightingales?" he asked as they approached her block.

"Oh yeah, They're good. I've never seen them live but I hear that's the only way to experience their music."

"Would you like to experience them live?"

"Well, yeah."

"Cool. I'll get tickets to the next show and we can go okay?"

A blush creeped in as she nodded. 

 

*** SCENE 4 ***

 

Marinette was happy to play Victim #3 and make all the costumes. The akumatized outfits were coming out well. She sat on the make-up counter and stitched one outfit as Juleka worked her own skill.

 

Juleka had offered to help with make-up. She was good at making it look like the cast had horrible wounds. She was currently giving marinette a leg gash made of paste and some red goo. She had added a broken bone near marinette's ankle this time. Marinette couldn't look. Maybe, Juleka was too good. 

 

Luka had appeared in the doorway to their costume closet. "Woah Juleka! The play is for the whole school, think about keeping it PG13?"

Juleka scoffed, "You're one to talk. 'Eponine' from your class asked me to make her death scene costume bloodier."

Luka laughed, but he was looking at Marinette's green complexion. "Yeah, why don't you go work on that and I'll help calm things down over here. . . " He moved to grab some cotton swabs from their supply. Juleka left with. . . something that looked like a ketchup bottle– Marinette didn't want to know.

Luka sat in front of her. Their height difference disappeared when she was on the counter.

"Hey, you gotta tell her when it's too much. She'll understand; She's morbid, not mean." Luka smiled as he dabbed away some of the gore off marinette's ankle.

 

"W-well, I am very impressed with her skills!" Marinette looked at Luka instead of her leg. She didn't realize how small the costume closet was. Maybe that's why they called it a closet. It was intimate in there and he was touching her leg . . . "even if they do frighten me a little"

 

He tossed the cotton swab and picked up another to clean the rest off her wound. "Do you mind if I . . ." He gestured at her calf with the cotton.

"G-Go ahead," She was certain the lights in the closet got much warmer. Did they need ten bulbs at every mirror? 

He touched the soft spot under her knee and she giggled. 

"Oh." 

Luka grinned, and looked up at her through his colorful locks, "Are you . . . ticklish Marinette?" She tried to stutter out a denial but his grin grew more impish.

"If you say yes, I have to test you; And if you say no," He bit his lip and shook his head, "I'll know you're a liar."

"Oh no," She leaned in and tried to protect her half clean leg, "no no no no no"

"You know I would never," Luka poised his hands. Wiggling his fingers an inch away from her skin. His voice deepened, "touch you without your permission, Marinette."

The insinuation that he might tickle her again had her laughing, "oh p-please . . . "

He leaned his face in closer, "Please what?"

She couldn't say anything. She giggled uncontrolled and shook her head. Her pigtails flopped back and forth with the movement. 

When she stopped shaking her head, she looked and saw he was still. His fingers had stopped wiggling. They hovered above the skin below her knee, teasing her. But his eyes, were steady and serious.

His face was inching close to hers. "You're a funny girl, Marinette," His eyes skirted to her lips, and his smile wavered a bit.

Marinette's heart dove. Everything outside of the air they breathed stopped existing. 

"May I?" He asked. 

'Wow, I want this,' She thought and nodded.

He closed his eyes, and she closed hers. . . 

And he ran his fingers along the inside of her knee. 

'Betrayal!' She thought, but could only squeal and squirm.

She wiggled, and laughed, and slid right off the counter . . . 

Luka scrambled to catch her. He got one arm under a leg and the other halfway behind her back. It wasn't quite enough. He twisted and slid; They both ended up on the very hard tile ground.

"Ow," Was all Marinette could say. There was still laughter in her voice.

"Worth it," Luka breathed in pain. 

Unable to move for pain they laughed together a bit more. Marinette laughed with her eyes closed. When she peeked though them Luka was laughing low and soft with his eyes fixed on her. His stare stole her breath. She thought of how he was teasing her earlier and blushed. 

"I'm sorry for-" He started. He was aware of their proximity and tension.

"Don't be." She stated eyes unmoving. 'When did I get so bold?' 

He moved the hand on her back, pulling her and and she let him lead her.

Alya poked her head into the closet, "Marinette there's a situation!"

Marinette jolted up and banged her head on the counter. 

Alya squinted at them. "Whaaaat is going on here?" 

"We were just-" Luka gestured to her leg

"And then I fell" Marinette rubbed her head.

"Okay sure," Alya grinned like a cheshire cat. "Anyways, we need you to fill in, girl. I'll give you a moment to meet me out on the stage, okay?" She winked and left.

Luka stuck his hands in his pockets, "I'll see you around Marinette. Still on for that concert sometime?"

"Of course!" She said as she tried not to bump into anything on her way out. Her legs felt wobbly and unfamiliar. "I'll see you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't edit things. I am a sloppy mess. Judge me all you want.

"I'll be fine." Chloe insisted hoarsely. Every other word came out a squeak. "I just need a cup of tea with lemon and honey. Sabrina did you get all that?" Chloe rounded on the red head who's job was now officially 'Chloe's assistant'.

"Yes Chloe!" Sabrina bolted away with purpose.

Chloe turned back to Alya, and wobbled a little, "And maybe I need to lay down."

"Okay, you lay down." Alya turned Chloe toward the empty seats in the auditorium. "Chloe is sick Marinette and I need you to stand in for her so we can go over Adrien’s blocking at least."

"Yes Sir, Madam Director!" Marinette saluted her and picked up a script on her way up to the stage "Which scene are we on?"

"End of Act One, please. Page thirty from the top!" Alya projected the words to the whole theatre. "Marinette you will be here and Chat you will enter from center stage walking toward her. There will be buildings here later, okay? Ladybug is pretending she is not in pain from the fight in Scene Four. I'll direct your movement. But, feel free to do what feels most natural and appropriate with the dialogue," She skipped off stage, ". . . and go!”

Adrien walked stiffly from the back to where Marinette stood as he was directed, “My lady I saw the hit will you be alright?”

Marinette turned around to respond. "I can make it home chat don't worry."

"Please let me help you" Adrien reached out, it seemed like the thing to do.

"No, I have to appear strong. Paris is looking to me for-Ladybug collapses . . . ?"

Alya laughed, " 'Ladybug collapses' is your action. Just fall to to your knees, girl."

Marinette fell to her knees obediently, if a bit stiff.

"My lady!" Chat said and reached out again toward her.

Alya directed from offstage, "Chat, arms around her waist, and you can lean into that Marinette. Its okay." Marinette turned beet red but tilted her body, "Yep. A little more," Marinette slumped completely onto Adrien, "Good! Keep going!"

"I'll get you home Ladybug, and then I lift Ladybug up." Adrien said as he did so, lifting a pink faced Marinette bridal style. Marinette adjusted, holding her script in the hand that snaked it's way past Adrien's neck

"You c-c-cant- no one can know who I am, where I live!"

Alya read the next action, "BOOM! an explosion is heard stage right"

"I won't tell a soul I need you to trust me! We have to go!"

Alya directed again, "Lean in and whisper just pretend. Stage whisper. Okay? Just lean in and don't actually say anything because the mic will pick it up." Marinette leaned up to Adrien's ear. He lifted her closer and she felt silly not saying any thing so she just whispered, "Whisper whisper." Adrien tried not to smile but he looked over at her and broke a small grin.

"Okay and exit stage right please. Briskly! Good!" Alya clapped her hands, "Lets run it once more from the top. I'll give your notes and then I'll leave you two to rehearse and memorize this blocking, Okay? Places!"

Adrien and Marinette went back to where they started the scene.

"Adrien you can start your line as soon as you walk in you don't have to wait," Adrien nodded at this,

"And, action!"

Adrien began walking stiffly, “My Lady I saw the-"

"It's urgent Adrien be quick! Jog a little!"

"-hit will you be alright?” Adrien picked up speed, his words sounded urgent and he quickly got into character.

"I can make it home, Chat don't worry."

"Don't upstage her! Stand side by side!"

"Please let me help you" Adrien reached out and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Marinette put her hand over his. She adopted her hero stance and her smile without thinking.

"No, I have to appear strong. Paris is looking to me for-" She dropped to one knee- a softer landing this time.

Adrien went down on one knee beside her, too. "My Lady!"

Marinette slumped into his chest. Despite her progress at acting her face still reddened deeply as Adrien wrapped his arms around her. "I'll get you home Ladybug." Adrien lifted her in a single swift motion.

"You can't!" Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, "No one can know who I am, where I live!" It was becoming too easy to act out Ladybug's lines with real feeling. The possibility of exposure made a knot in her stomach. Adrien stared at her deeply.

"BOOM! an explosion!" Alya shouted.

"I won't tell a soul, I need you to trust me!" Adrien's eyes were fierce with concern, "We have to go!"

Marinette hesitated to lean into him, She held her hand up to his ear to shield her whispered words, "Whisper whisper." She was so embarrassed by this point that it seemed a good idea to pretend to pass out, effectively hiding her beet red face. Adrien ran off stage with her in his arms.

As soon as they were out of sight Adrien laughed, "Marinette you're not supposed to say anything when you whisper."

"I know it just feels silly." He was still holding her and she couldn't meet his eyes.

"You're silly." He squeezed her in a sort of hug and then sat her down. They walked back out on stage.

Alya was discussing pyrotechnics with Nathaniel but she saw them come back. "Great job guys! Much more natural this time around! Go ahead to Rehersal Room One and practice that . . . at least twice!"

Adrien led the way, Rehersal Room One was just backstage. He held the door open for her. It was a very large room, where a hundred people could have stood. Each wall had some mirrors and curtains covering them partially.

"Alright," Adrien looked around, "Let's pretend that way is the audience." He pointed to the wall with mirrors where the curtains were all pulled away.

"Okay," Marinette stared at herself in the mirror and adjusted her clothes nervously. Adrien waved at her. She waved back.

"Take it from the top?"

She nodded. They took their places and began. Adrien ran toward her and repeated his lines. She did her part and fell to one knee, He dropped beside her, and scooped her up. As she whispered her fake whisper she looked in the mirror behind them. Adrien carried himself like Chat Noir, he had the same fit form too. She checked out his butt as she pretended to pass out and he ran her off stage.

"Nice job!" He held out a hand of a high-five. She high-fived him back. this was becoming familiar and easy. It was less awkward with each go around.

"From the top again?" He smiled and they ran back to their places.

He was having fun and Marinette was inspired by his infectious smile. She gave her best in this round of the scene.

When she dropped she dipped to one knee with a fist on the ground. A pose that was heroic but broken. She was letting herself be Ladybug. It was all just acting she could say later.

Adrien lifted her gently, as though she was really hurt. "I won't tell a soul." He said softly, his voice low, almost a whisper, "I need you to trust me."

She looked him square in the eyes this time checking his trust in her.

Awaiting her response he stared back at her so intently that she lost her train of thought.

She was in a trance; She couldn't blink or remember her line. She had to say something. She did say something. Her mouth moved but she did not process it. All of the action she could remember was that she was supposed to lean in, right? Adrien was leaning in.

His face was flushed from all the excitement. It was warm in his arms and by his face. Marinette could see all his eyelashes as their faces got closer. His eyes fluttered, but never shut all the way. Marinette had no sense of what was happening anywhere outside of Adrien's arms. Their noses brushed gently and marinette's heart, which had been hammering in her chest, dropped all the way down to her stomach which seemed a galaxy away. He was deffinitly going to kiss her. She couldn't shut her eyes for this or she would wake up and find it was all a dream.

He brushed his lips against hers. Bottom lips softly bounced together first. A touch that felt like a small electrical charge. Then both sets of lips pressed firmly against the other.

Marinette wrapped her arms tightly around Adrien as he tilted his head to the other side. He moved his mouth and jaw naturally as if he had done this a million times before. His arms squeezed her. She forgot she was holding her script and dropped it to run a hand through Adrien's hair.

Neither jumped as the script hit the floor with a soft clap. Neither heard the door creak open.

"There's no kissing in this scene!" Chloe croaked.

Marinette backed her face away from Adrien's. Adrien was still staring at her, he looked like he wanted to just keep kissing her, but he let her on her down on her own wobbly feet.

"Oh, you're right Chloe," Adrien said as he walked toward her. He put a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. "We are doing this scene all wrong! You should leave," He turned her around and gently slid her on unmoving legs out the door. "So we can practice and get it right. Thanks for the critique!" He shut the door behind her.

Marinette was wobbly and pink in the face when he turned back around to her.

"So," He said simply, "You're Ladybug."

"I'm Ladybug." She repeated, "Are we taking it from the top?" She picked up her script.

"No, I think we should talk about this." Adrien looked at her with a Chat-like grin.

"Oh," Marinette fiddled with her script, "Yeah I forgot my line."

"Yeah," Adrien laughed, "You don't have a line there. You don't say anything especially not-"

"Whisper whisper" She smiled hoping to make him laugh.

But, at the exact same moment Adrien said quite clearly, "But, Chaton, I am Ladybug."

Nobody laughed. Marinette blanched.

Adrien made the ten paces to her in two steps. She dropped her script again as he wrapped her in his arms.

"My Lady, if I had known you were right here this whole time. . . " He leaned in to kiss her again. Marinette in her shock did not close her eyes. She continued to stare at him as his kissed her. It was a very nice kiss but, the fear of what she had done turned her to stone.


End file.
